Season 9: Part 2/Transcript
Part 2. (Tommy, Freeze, Cal, Twilight, and Nevada arrive to see Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's newborn foal.) Tommy: Hey, Shining Armor. Hope we're not too late. Where's your newborn foal? Shining Armor: She in here. But I should warn you, it might be a shock for you to see her. Tommy: C'mon. It can't be that bad. (Everyone enters the room and sees a baby unicorn foal in bed while wrapped in a blanket. Suddenly the blanket opens up and the heroes sees something shocking from the baby. Wings) Everyone: (Gasps) ???: (Baby talk) Twilight: Of course, you could be wrong, Tommy. Freeze: Its an alicorn Shining Armor: Yep. Everyone. Say hi to Flurry Heart. Tommy: I really wasn't expecting this. You two having an alicorn baby. Princess Cadance: Neither did we. Cal: Well I gotta say, she does look adorable. Flurry Heart: '''(Baby talk) '''Twilight: Aw. I think she likes us. Nevada: ..... Cal: You all right Nevada? You've been quiet. Nevada: Oh I'm fine. Its just that.... Freeze: What? Nevada: The baby. Its.... Its...Its adorable!! Cal: It's a baby. Babies are a lot of times cute. Nevada: Yeah, but look at her! She's one of the most adorable things I've ever seen! Princess Cadance: Thank you very much, Nevada. Nevada: You two are so lucky to have such cute baby. I wonder how Mich felt when Daniel was born? Cal: Ah, Daniel. He's such a good kid. Nevada: If we weren't busy I'd say we should go see Mich. Tommy: We need to focus on Yellow Diamond right now Nevada. Twilight: I hate to think what Yellow Diamond is gonna do next. Or what would happen if she got her hands on Peridot. Or if found out about Steven and the Crystal Gems! Freeze: Well nothing is happening right now so we have time to prepare. Twilight: Right. Well we should head back. It was so nice meeting my niece. Flurry Heart: (Baby talk) Nevada: God she is so adorable! Shining Armor: Well we wish you all- (Suddenly explosions are heard) Princess Cadance: What was that!? Cal: It came from outside! (Another explosion is heard and the noise scares Flurry Heart who begins to cry) Nevada: Oh hell no! Whoever's out there did NOT just make that baby cry! SOMEONE is getting their ass kicked!! Freeze: We'll go check it out! Twilight: Cadance, Shining, stay here with the baby! (The group heads out to go see what's going on) (Meanwhile back at Michigan's house) Daniel: Hey dad. Mich: Hey Daniel. Daniel: Can you and me play today? Mich: Sure. What do you- (Someone knocks at Mich's door) Mich: '''Hang on a second Daniel. (Mich opens the door and it shows Bulk) '''Bulk: Hey how's it going? Mich: Oh Bulk. You need something? Bulk: Yes. I've heard there's some problems going around again. Mich: Yeah. But don't worry. My friend will take care of it. Bulk: True but I was thinking. You said your retired from the Lunar Royal Guard right? Mich: '''Yeah... '''Bulk: Well then your guard could use some more people, so I was wondering. Can you tell me how I can join the Lunar Royal Guard? Mich:........ Bulk: Uh hello? Mich: Oh sorry. I kinda zoned out there. It sounded like you said you wanted to join the Lunar Guard. Bulk: I do! Mich: You... You want to.... What??? Bulk: Come on tell me! I'd be great for the Lunar Guard! Check out my moves! (Does a bunch of random punches and kick while yelling, but looks really bad. Mich stands there really confused and Daniel is laughing a little at how silly Bulk is looking) Bulk: So.... What do you think? Mich: I.... Uh.... Luna: Marcus, why don't you train him? Mich: '''Luna!? Uh.... How long have you been- '''Luna: The whole time. Bulk: Hey that's a great idea! You can train me! Being trained by the former captain would make even better then I already am! Mich: But... But I..... I...... All right..... I'll help you train Bulk. Bulk: That's great! Let's start say tomorrow? Mich: Okay. Bulk: All right! Oh I hope you don't mind but I'll also be bringing Spike along for training. Mich: Wait do you mean Skull's son? Bulk: The very same. See you tomorrow! (Starts leaving) Mich: Wait Bulk I did not.... (Mich looks at Luna who's smiling at Mich and Daniel is still laughing) Daniel: Mr. Bulk is really funny! Mich: ........ (Sighs) I'm starting to regret retiring.... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Transcripts